


It's A Bit Chilly, Don't You Think?

by LucyHorseThing



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyHorseThing/pseuds/LucyHorseThing
Summary: Humanity is difficult about 80% of the time, but I try to cherish that 20% when I can.Because otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here today.





	It's A Bit Chilly, Don't You Think?

The ocean seemed especially beautiful, glittering in the moonlight as it rocked, stretching out to the ends of the Earth, and it rolled cooly over the tips of my toes as I sat before it, hand in my jeans' pockets, sniffling from the frigid wind in my face.

If I were to end my life, I thought, I'd want it to be here, so my last memory would be this indescribable sensation of tranquility.

... It is very cold, though.

"It's a bit chilly, don't you think?"

I don't have to turn around to see who it is, but I do anyways. Hinata stands a few feet away, his jacket―no, my jacket that he's currently wearing―waving in the breeze. He smiles slightly at me, stepping forward and taking a seat directly behind me, so that I'm sitting between his legs. He removes his arms from the jacket and replaces them with my own, then carefully wraps his around my waist, pulling me ever closer.

He, on the other hand, is very warm.

I take back what I said earlier: I'd like to die here, but only if I'm in his arms, even if it's by his hands and not my own. That's all I need from this life; to give me a wonderful end, preferably soon.

We just sit there for a minute, his head resting on my shoulder, and I felt grateful to the world for once, because it at least blessed me with him, if nothing else.

"Come back to bed, sunset," he says, breaking the silence and giving my protruding collarbone a long, gentle kiss. I shiver, nuzzling into his hair.

"I don't know. I like it out here," I say, the spiked strands tickling my nose as I breath.

He chuckles into my neck, pulling his knees up and curling closer. "It's warmer inside," he retorts in defiance.

I pull away, setting my gaze back to the waves. "It's warm enough, now that you're here."

He sighs, breath hot on my nape.

"Do I have to carry you?" he mutters, and I contemplate the idea for a second.

The prospect of being carried to bed, as if I were an innocent child again, does seem appealing in a sense, but I shake my head, staring down at my wet toes. Hinata finds my gaze and mutters, "You're gonna catch a cold like that, you know."

"Maybe," I say, now peering at the stars. They gleam beautifully in the darkness, and I sigh. "But that wouldn't be so bad, considering. I could get hypothermia and die. Though, now that I think about it―"

"Okay, back to bed," Hinata interrupts, squeezing my abdomen once before slinking out from behind me and standing, offering a hand to help me up. I stare at him for a minute, unblinking, then turn back to the ocean.

"I'm okay, thank you," I say, flicking the water with my toes, then burying them in the sand. "I'll come in later."

Hinata exhales in frustration.

We stay for a while, until I turn to him, sadness displayed on my face.

"Hinata?" I ask, and he cocks his head.

"Yeah?"

The wind picks up, the water reaching my calves now. I pull them back, wrapping my jacket around my midsection. "What are my reasons for living again?"

Hinata bites his cheek―I don't see him do it, but I know he does―and plops down beside me, beginning to count on his fingers.

"Well, me, for one. Souda, Kuzuryu, Owari, Sonia―everyone, really―"

"You're the only one who ever visited my pod," I interrupt. Hinata pauses and drops his hands, pulling his knees to his chest. "The rest didn't care whether I lived or died."

"Komaeda, that's not―"

"After everything I did, it's understandable."

"Hey―"

"Maybe I should have just died."

"Komae―"

"Nobody would even care―"

"You were sick, Komaeda! None of that shit was your fault!" Hinata shouts, shooting onto his feet. I flinch, avoiding any eye contact as I whisper, "I'm still sick, Hinata. I just have somebody's love now. Other than that, you know nothing's changed."

I look up at him, smiling despite the tears in my eyes. "I should be dead."

Hinata says nothing, only kneeling down and wiping my eyes in solemnity, pressing a kiss to my forehead once they're sufficiently dried.

"I'm glad you're not," he mutters, standing, and when he offers his hand, I take it.

Together we walk back to the cottage, and he takes my jacket and leads me to the bed before hanging it up and stripping down his own clothes―just a gray t-shirt and jean shorts he threw on―but he leaves his underpants on. He throws them into the laundry bin, then turns back to me. He frowns.

"You're not wearing your jeans to bed, right?"

I jump, quickly slipping my pants off to the floor, and carefully stand as Hinata strides over to me, the air between us growing increasingly warm as he does. Soon, our foreheads are almost touching, and there's a hand on my hip. My eyes flutter closed.

"I love you, you know that?" he breathes, just before he kisses me, more deliberate than the cautious pecks from before. I reciprocate, squeezing his waist and biting his lower lip, but he breaks off, panting quietly.

"Tomorrow. Sleep now," he whispers, guiding me beneath the sheets, and he soon follows suite, spooning me, our legs entangled as he hums quietly, rubbing circles into my thigh.

It's very, very nice. I relax in his presence, letting my eyes fall closed, resting my hand over his just before I fall into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Dying here wouldn't be too bad either.


End file.
